The Girl in the Wrong World
by Wolfgirl2018
Summary: What if Ichigo had a sister? That he had to send to a different world to protect her, and what if she imprints on one of the young heroes in this different world. OC and superboy love story.


Chapter 1 The Mystery Girl

superboy pov.

The team and I were getting ours buts kicks. Then we started to hear music playing. The thing that we were fighting look scared and started to look around like it was looking for someone. That when a figure jump in between us and that thing.

The thing started saying "No it can't be they said that there not your kind here!"

the person said "Well there is and it just me because I'm the only one here from my world and I will protect this world from you."

Then the thing said "Why hide your face than soul reaper?" At what the thing said we were all shock even my dad (Superman), Wonder Women, and Batman too. Oh yeah Robin call in some back up because we were having trouble with this thing.

I was brought out when the soul reaper said "If I show you, you will not like because of what I am. I'm not like the others I'm more of a princess of hell."

The thing eyes widened and yelled "No You Not Her, No You Can Not Be Her, The One That Has 5 Zanpakutos, A Hollow Inside, His Sister, and the death child of Hueco Mundo and the princess too, No You Can Not Be Her!" My eyes were widened at what the thing was yelling but what shocked me was that the girl I think said "You forgot the part about being a werewolf on top of that too, but yes I am she, now what are going to do about it hollow."

The hollow said "I will kill you now." The girl just stood there then she went to her back and she pull out a zanpakuto think that what the hollow said it was, said something that we couldn't hear. The next the hollow was killed and there stood the girl and she said "And I thought that you said that you were going to kill me, I guess not."

She was about to jump when I said "Wait who are you?" she turns around and said "I am someone that's wants to help I do not want this world to be in danger ok well bye I guess." Then she just vanishes.

When we got back to the mountain we all went to watch some show that Wally wanted us to watch. We were getting ready for the show with popcorn and sodas. We were watch when I saw the main character had a zanpakuto that was the same as the girl we saw. I told wally to pause the show. Everyone was looking like what.

I said "Look at the zanpakuto and what does it like to you?" they all look at the Tv and their mouths drooped and right when their mouths drooped, my dad, Wonder Women, and Batman came in and ask me why is everyone's mouth open. I just pointed to the Tv. When I looked at them their moths where open to. Batman was the first to recover and asks "How is this possible?"

The Tv turns off and then turns back on, but this time the girl was on she said "It is possible if you want to know about me meet me where ya'll where fighting that hollow, but I need to know do ya'll know where Martian Manhunter is at by any chase."

Before any of us could say a thing Meagan's uncle came and then the girl yelled "J'onn J'onzz" He look at the Tv and his eyes widened at her. He said "What do you need captain?" She said "Well I need you to meet me with the young justice and some of the Justice League they know where to meet at and they are watching bleach." J'onn said "I thought I got cancel that channel, I guess robin or Batman got it back oh well." We all look at him when he was done talking. She started to talk again when another girl came up and got in front of the other girl and yelled "Hi Uncle J'onn J'onzz what are you doing?" he said "Hi sweet heart how is it going on your cut are they still hurting?" the little girl said "They hurt a little but not as bad as before, I have to go to bed now bye bye uncle J'onn and good night." "good Night sweet heart love you." After that the other girl said he good byes and the Tv went back to the show.

We were looking at J'onn and ask "how do you know her and other girl?" He just a said "you will all find out tomorrow, good bye." That he left and we finished the show and went to bed


End file.
